Of Gingerbread & Godzilla
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: When Kurt gets Puck for Secret Santa, he decides to take his needs to a new level.


a/n: this is the christmukkuh secret exchange for puckurt on Livejournal. i just felt like posting this up here. :]

_**Of Gingerbread & Godzilla**_

For the first day leading to the twelve left of December; Puck decided he would celebrate Christmas. His mother thought it was strange and since it was against their religion his mother gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the year. It didn't bother Puck though, because the reason he was doing it started on the first of the twelve days when Rachel decided that she wanted to do Secret Santa for Glee Club. Santana and Brittany begged her to make it a kinky one, so she could rig the game and do something embarrassing to her. Rachel declined and when she was writing the members names in the hat, Santana convinced some of the others to play it sexually. She wanted the others to be freaked out when they opened their box and saw something like a dildo inside.

"You can give the person their gift whenever you want to as long as it's on or before Christmas." Rachel walked back over to the members as Kurt walked into the room, stopping when he was taken aback by Rachel's Christmas decorated, red corduroy jumper dress.

He shook his head and sat down next to Mercedes, crossing his legs in his skinny jeans. He would have laughed at her outfit also, but she came up to him with a grimy hat and expected him to pick from it.

Kurt watched Rachel give the hat to Brittany who was on the other side of him. He then was expected to put his hand inside, and he did so with a disgusted sigh. He pulled out a name and slipped it into his wool peacoat.

"You're not going to look?" Mercedes asked as she picked and looked at the name.

"Whoever gets me is probably going to get some disgustingly cheap, five dollar toy that I'll have to give my next-door neighbor's kid."

"Why are you being so bitchy today?"

"I honestly hate Christmas. Well, the last two weeks before it anyway. Traffic is insane and everything is sold out. I even have to resort to wearing outfits from last month and I have to wait until next week to get my shipments. Burberry has the cutest pair of leather shoes and I have to wait. My dad even gets mad at me when I buy myself clothing this time of month. He expects me to wait until after Christmas."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad." She then turned as the others were leaving the room, the bell ringing shortly after. It was finally over, the last day following Winter Break.

"My dad doesn't even buy clothes for Christmas." Kurt continued his rant. "Last week he told me I had too many outfits and told me he wanted me to get rid of some of them. Most kids don't even know how to wear matching socks; I'm not going to get rid of my clothing just because my closet has no space left."

"Brittany, who did you get?" Mercedes was trying to ignore Kurt.

"Rachel Star." She spoke which made Mercedes and Kurt both turn to each other. "I don't know a Rachel Star." She showed them her paper, Rachel had added a gold star to her name like she always had done.

"Ew, you got Rachel? You should buy her a ball gag so she'll finally shut her mouth." Santana butted into the conversation, moving from her seat and sitting comfortably on Brittany's lap. "What about you two?"

"I got Mike. I can probably buy him a cool hat or something." She shrugged her shoulders. "Kurt won't tell me who he got."

"It's secret Santa. By process of elimination anyone can figure out who they got."

"What are you going to get them then?"

"If it's a girl a day spa and if it's one of the boys probably a lame video game."

"Well I got Artie." Santana sighed, "I'm going to get someone to switch with me."

"Does having sex count as a present?" Brittany piped.

"You're going to try to have sex with Rachel?" Kurt looked amused as he grabbed his bag and stood up from his chair. He walked down the one step to the floor.

"At least she's trying. Aren't you curious who got your name?"

"No Mercedes, I don't care who got my name. They're going to get me a cheap gift I told you."

"When you get your gift, tell me so I can have it if you're going to hate it so much. Where are you even going?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Cheerleading practice. You girls coming?" He watched as Santana got off of Brittany's lap, grabbing her hand and trudging towards the door. Kurt chuckled as he left the room, walking ahead of them. When he felt far enough away he pulled the paper out of his pocket and saw Puck's name written messily across the small paper.

-

Walking towards his locker, Puck was distracted by Quinn who was standing in front of it. She watched as Puck opened his locker, and her eyes lit up when he saw the small red and green gift bag sitting on top of a math book he had never used. He turned back to Quinn and then back to his locker. After the last bell rang to end school, he grabbed the bag. It felt light and he examined it before putting his school bag down, opening the gift bag to see what was inside of it.

"What is it?" Quinn's voice came, curious to know what was inside the bag.

"It's wrapped in tissue paper." He explained, seeming perplexed at the gift as he reached his hands inside to pull it out. He put the bag in his locker and turned his attention back to the present. He could feel the strange material through the paper and when he pulled it apart, he was even more confused. "What the hell is this?"

Quinn took it from him, acting as innocent as ever. "I'm not sure." She placed the toy on her hand for all to see. "It actually looks like a sex toy." She shook her head and handed the toy back to Puck who threw it in the bag in his locker and then picked the gift bag back up and shoved it in his bag.

"What's wrong, Puck?" Her voice came again as he heard Puck mutter curse words to himself.

"They were talking about who got who for Secret Santa earlier, right?" He asked her and she replied with a nod. "Okay, and Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and you didn't get me. That leaves Tina but she would not get me a sex toy, aren't Goth's like afraid of them or something?" He tried explaining it and it sounded better in his head.

"What are you trying to say, people think I'm gay?

"Not all sex toys are for gay men."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that was an anal toy. For gay men." She specified.

"Are you trying to say that someone is calling me gay?"

"You're so stupid Puck. Think about who would buy you this. Who got who? Who didn't look at their paper when they got it handed to them? Who kept their recipient a secret?"

"Why would I know that?"

"Kurt!" She exclaimed, trying to control herself from hitting him.

Puck's eyes widened, trying to control himself. He felt as if he needed to go and confront him and ask why the hell he had gotten him a sex toy for Secret Santa. He hoped Santana put him up to it. Puck wasn't gay; he didn't go for that sort of action. At the same time, he thought about how he wouldn't mind someone wanting to suck his cock.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked and Puck just picked up his bag and walked off, annoyed that it was Kurt who had done it, and he couldn't put two and two together.

-

After six hours of practice ended, Kurt found himself surrounded by girls in the locker room. He was a bit afraid to back into the male's locker room after some of the run-ins he had had with the others. It didn't bother him to be in the other room with the girls, but last time he was stuck in it, Brittany tried arousing him by making out with one of the other girls in the room. It was strange, but it didn't mean Kurt was going to back to the boy's locker room where they had always criticized him and laughed at his skin routines and even how he wore a robe in the room. Some of them swore that he was going to try to touch the others dicks.

Santana and Brittany were stealing bras while Kurt was changing out of his uniform. He had his shirt off and was working on his pants that were almost soaked in sweat. It made him give a disgusted sound in the back of his throat as he pulled them off, trying to ignore the chaos of the girl's who were now having a playful bra fight.. He was left in the nude and once he was, he quickly grabbed his robe and put it over himself. He didn't want anyone to see below his waist and make comments or ask why he was gay in the first place if he had that, as Brittany would refer to it as "hardware" or his "cockzilla."

He tried ignoring it, but it bothered him and he always felt protective of it afterwords. When he grabbed his toiletries he jumped, hearing someone scream and most of the girls tried to hide their bodies with towels and clothing. Kurt turned and his robe slipped open, flashing his "hardware" to the boy who had snuck into the take a peek at the girls in the room. Kurt's face flushed red and he closed his robe tightly, taking a seat down on the bench while some of the girls who hadn't changed out of their uniforms or were in towels had run off after the person. Kurt knew who it was; he had seen the others face. It was Puck.

-

When Puck was in the clear, he found himself hiding in the mens bathroom stall. He peeked out of the stall he was in, saw no one else in there and sat down on the toilet. He was confused at a few things, the first being the reason Kurt was in the girl's locker room. He was only going to go knock on the door and talk to Santana about the toy; it wasn't as if he was trying to sneak a peek at the others in the place. Sighing, he went back to Kurt. He was naked too, Puck wasn't sure why he had been thinking of but then he mentally listed Kurt's assets. His pale skin, how small he was, and as his eyes trailed down his waist, he noticed the robe. The robe opened, and Puck felt suddenly jealous. He had seen Kurt's cock and finally knew that Brittany was not lying when she had called it a "cockzilla." Thinking about it, Puck found that it was probably bigger then Godzilla and that's how it got the name. Puck wished he would be able to find out how big it really was.

His mind did a flip and he mentally deleted the idea of touching Kurt's cock from his mind.

Permanently.

"Why did he get me that then?" He spoke aloud, opening his bag that was on the floor and grabbing the toy that laid inside of it. He lifted it and looked at it again, not too big, and a Christmastime red as well. It made him smile as he thought; "maybe Kurt wanted to have him for Christmas." Puck would have been flattered to have someone want him for Christmas. To have his cock inside of someone and have someone moan beneath him all night long. His mind instantly thought about Kurt and went back to his cock.

Puck felt himself thinking more about how large and amazing Kurt's cock looked, then Glee Club, which he had missed with the fiasco of the girls chasing him. Staring at the toy once again, he figured if he had missed club earlier, they wouldn't expect him to make it to the next meeting. That would give him time to take advantage of the toy. He remembered hearing from Santana that being fucked up the ass was an amazing feeling, and gay men had it made. Well, maybe it was time for him to test out that theory as well.

-

Kurt turned away from inside of his locker, staring into the face of Puck which scared him a bit. When he calmed down, he was in the midst of an awkward silence which the ringing of the school bell broke.

"I know you got me for Secret Santa." Puck's voice came, ringing almost as loud as the last class bell had rung.

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds longer, opening his mouth to speak but he was interrupted again.

Puck had moved in closer and whispered. "I'm wearing it right now."

Kurt felt himself blush, watching as Puck began to walk away. He turned back into his locker and hurriedly grabbed his bag and jacket, knocking down a small device that knocked onto the ground and turned on. When the device dropped, Puck jumped and tripped over his feet falling face first into school floor.

There was a loud commotion in the hallway and someone went over to help Puck up. Kurt picked up the item from the ground and shut his locker, running off so he didn't have to see Puck any longer. He wasn't even going to go to Glee he was so embarrassed.

-

Kurt found himself in his bedroom in the matter of a few hours. He had faked a note and gone off to the mall to finish his Christmas shopping. When he arrived home, he gave his dad the gifts he needed to hide. Usually he would spend twenty dollars on Christmas paper because he just loved double wrapping and pissing people off sometimes. Patience was a virtue when it came to Christmas presents with Kurt and it bothered him greatly that Puck didn't think so. It made him mutter under his breath, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry I left Puck in here." Finn's voice came from Kurt's bedroom, which was now two parts so he had almost like a mini apartment for a room.

"Why is Puck in my room?" Kurt tried to not sound angry about it, he was actually pleased.

"Because when he fell in the hall he passed out. I'm not sure why but his mom wasn't home and I said it'd be fine bringing him over here and he could stay here until his mom could pick him up." He nodded and passed Kurt, beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Why didn't you put him on the couch?" Kurt felt a face palm coming up.

"I don't know." Was his response as he disappeared up stairs, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt sighed, moving from the center of his room, and into the bedroom where Puck had been laying comfortably around white sheets and cream comforters. He moved his hand into coat pocket, grabbing the device that had fallen onto the ground earlier. It had the words anal on it, and had been the remote that controlled the vibrating plug inside of Puck's ass. Kurt looked at it and only put it down on the ground, unbuttoning his coat and putting it on the chair of his bedroom in front of his vanity. When he had done that, he eyed the remote again, moving and hitting a button on it that made Puck move, groaning at the sudden pleasure that had hit him.

Looking over the remote, he wanted to crank it up high and keep it on for hours. He wanted Puck to endure the same sexual torment that Kurt had been facing. Then he had another idea that lead Kurt to his closet where he grabbed a few pieces of leather and had gone to the bed where Puck was still out. He arranged the pieces over Puck's shirt and his neck, leaving him with a long almost harness like leash coming from the back of his neck. When he was pleased, Kurt walked back to his vanity, grabbing the remote from it and moving to shut his door.

Once he shut his door and locked it, he pushed the highest setting on the toy. The vibrations through the toy jolted through Puck, forcing his eyes opened and causing a loud moan to come out of him.

"What the fu-" He started, but the pleasure that came through him made him stop speaking.

"Do you like your present?" Kurt's voice came, walking over to the other, arms crossed against his chest with the remote in his left hand.

"Why did you get me this?" He felt the toy stop inside of him and it made him relax.

"All you do is rave about all the people you've slept with, how would you like it if you were a virgin and I ran around and spoke about all the men I fucked with my cock?"

"I'm surprised you haven't. You're huge." Puck sat up, trying to turn from Kurt's face. He felt embarrassed even bringing it up.

"Oh, are you jealous?" Kurt felt himself move his hand towards the back of the leather, pulling at it which made Puck turn towards him. "Don't look away from me." He demanded.

"A little bit. I mean, how do you wear such tight pants with a cock like that?"

"Do you want to see?" He whispered with a grin across his face.

"…yes…" Puck felt himself almost obsessed with Kurt's cock. From the moment he had seen it in that locker room, from that experience in the bathroom. He found himself masturbating to the idea of how long and thick it must have felt going in and out. Maybe that's what Puck wanted to feel, someone inside of his ass. Maybe he did like guys, or maybe he just liked sex in general. Whatever it was, it was deleted from his mind. Permanently.

He let go of the leather, moving his hands to his pants. He gave a bit of a show, turning around so Puck could see his ass. "I've always liked you; you were the sort of bad boy I really wanted."

"I thought you liked Finn, what happened to that?"

Kurt chuckled, "I wouldn't have sex with him. He wouldn't satisfy me like you would." He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off slowly. Once they were at his ass, Puck was intrigued that he had not been wearing any underwear at all.

Kurt turned around, looking at Puck who was staring at his cock again.

"How…big is it?" He gulped, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Why? Do you want to touch it?" He came towards Puck, cock just inches away from his face.

Puck nodded, reaching his fingers out to touch over the head. When he had done so, it twitched.

"How about you put it in your mouth too? Do you wonder if it could fit inside?"

Puck's hand gripped against Kurt's cock, guiding it into his mouth. He felt almost as if he were in a trance, as his tongue dragged down. He was thinking of a way to get it inside of his mouth and fit completely because it was so long to begin with.

He tried anyway, opening his mouth and taking it inside. He swallowed with the back of his throat until he had taken much of the Kurt inside of his mouth. His pink appendage carefully licking at the length. He felt the touch of Kurt's hand against the back of his head and it caused him to begin to bob his head up and down on his cock, listening to the light moans that would echo out of Kurt's throat.

Puck moved his mouth, beginning to suck on the head while he stroked the length with a free hand. He swirled his tongue against the erection, taking it all back in. Kurt was about to go crazy, the feeling inside of him intensifying until he decided to thrust his hips, pushing his cock deeper into the willing mouth. The willing mouth didn't seem to have a problem with swallowing what must have been Kurt's first climax at the mouth of somebody else.

Kurt whined when it was over, wanting his body to be pushed to further limits as he knelled over Puck's legs and began to undo his pants and pull them off. "Suck them."

Kurt then pushed his fingers into Puck's mouth. He watched him as his tongue began to coax the fingers with saliva and his tongue moved in between the fingers, teeth scraping along the skin as he began to suck on the tips. Kurt moved his hand after a while, trailing down the crease of his ass with the other hand, stretching one cheek as a single fingertip was pressed against the puckered pink ring, already pulsating with hot ache. He watched as the other groaned out as he rubbed the slick digit across it before delving into the heat that awaited him.

His finger pressed in, passing the tight muscle as he pushed down to the knuckle slowly. He heard the seething of Puck''s teeth as he carefully inserted another. He pushed the finger in farther, the two fingers flexing inside of him. He curled his fingers, taking a moment to add a third wet finger into the tightening hole.

Puck called out, making a hissing sound at Kurt as he worked his insides, his own cock twitching at the other teen's sounds. He moaned as the fingers were taken out of him as well, desperate to feel something inside of him, and shove and make him feel good. Just like that anal toy Kurt had given him.

Kurt had situated himself, lifting Puck's legs so his entrance was in perfect view and he guided his cock into it, clenching his teeth at the sudden tightness he was encountering.

Puck winced as he could feel Kurt's cock enter him. It was so long and thick and he knew it would hurt. He expected it to hurt as it pushed in past his muscles and Puck only squeezed against Kurt's cock.

"Settle down." Kurt's voice came as his lips pressed against Puck's, sealing his hollow moans between the two of them-Kurt somehow thinking that kissing would prove a more than adequate distraction from Puck's pain.

Puck now felt his body sink deeper into the sheets. He watched Kurt rise above him and the numbness of his mind kept him from knowing exactly what was going on. But his body felt it. He felt when Kurt pulled almost completely out of, and pushed himself in repeatedly until he was raw inside. Until Puck himself could finally feel the same pleasure he felt in that bathroom stall.


End file.
